Charlie's Candyman
by BlackoSun
Summary: Charlie Bucket, 25 year old imaginative woman. This story fallows the love that will spark between the eccentric Candyman Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket.


Charlie's Candyman

Chapter 01: The Contest

I own only OCsPlotMyself

She looked up at Bills Candy Shop, a slight gleam of happiness at the bars upon bars of Wonka chocolate placed behind the counter. A quiet sigh passed her lips as her stomach pinched tightly, empty the last meal eaten a day ago. "If only I wasn't saving, I would love a Wonka. No stop thinking like that!" She pulled her coat around her thin waist.

Shaking her head making milk chocolate caramel locks dance wildly on her shoulders "I need to stop thinking about food instead I need to work!" She started to run.

Sharp breathes stung her throat as she raced to the café near the Wonka factory, her one great paying job.

DRING!

A woman dressed in a dark blue dress smiled at her kindly "Hello Charlie, your early." Charlie looked at the clock hung on the wall surprised. "Oh! Thank you Mary, may I go see the factory since I have time, yes?" Mary nodded. Charlie smiled at her before running out the door, the chime ringing behind her.

Charlie looked up at the factory the WONKA letters lights ng up one by one making her grin "Ahh, The factory filled with chocolate. The mystery still lingers making me laugh. An still I have the imagination of a child to make life bearable."

Her eyes widened as a shadow passed by a window "Who is that?" Charlie's head shot to her right as a chime traveled from the clock "Oh no! I'll be late!"

Running, sliding, and jumping Charlie skidded into the café with seconds to spare Mary laughed at Charlie as she panted heavily, a smudge of grease running over her nose. Charlie peered into Marys blue eyes, her dark chocolate eyes glinted with mischief "What was that Marianna?" Mary glanced wide eyed at her before shuffling into the back kitchen.

The lunch rush passed by leaving only a few stragglers drinking and laughing, Mary and Charlie sat at the counter sipping tea.

"So Charlie, have you found anyone yet?" Charlie sighed "No, an I don't believe I will. I mean yeah I'm single but, I have to much imagination for any of the men who hit on me to care for. Anyway can I stay at your place tonight? Maybe 3? Dian has her boyfriend over and he hates me."

"Ryan?" Mary looked confused.

Charlie shook her head "Nope, a new one this week. Mike has a temper and drinks to much. He came back drunk last night and tried to make out with me." Mary looked scandalized.

Cleaning up the café Charlie pulled on her coat and fallowed Mary home shivering. "Its going to rain tonight. I hope no one stays out to long." She yawned walking faster to keep up. "How is house hunting?" Her head shook sadly "Not a single one, I've been going hungry to save for an apartment near the factory."

A single sigh drifted down the street.

Mary looked at her in sadness "You don't need to go hungry Charlie I'll give you free food and you know it." She snorted.

The conversion ended as they came near the gates of the factory Charlie going ghostly silent. Mary watched as she walked to the fence and held it for a minute slowly her head pressed against the metal poles.

"Soon one day I will see it my grandfather once worked there and I will see what its become. I promised him on his death bed. An I promised myself. Do you think its possible Mary or are you like the thousands of others and don't believe that the factory will open, hmm?"

Charlie knew heranwser it never changed "What do you believe?" Mary never responded. The rest of the walk was silent as they thought.

Charlie groaned as she woke up stiff "CHARLIE! You got to see the news!" Her eyes shot open. "What?" "You have to see this, I can barely believe it but, I know you will love it!" Charlie walked into Marys kitchen. "Charlie, Wonka's going to open his gates to 5 lucky people! 5 Golden Tickets have been hidden under the wrapper of 5 ordinary Wonka bar's!" Charlie grinned as if a small child.

A week passed as Charlie worked double time.

She slid down onto Dian's couch letting out a pained hiss before turning on the T.V. ~"We are here with lucky ticket finder one! Augustus Gloop!"~ She turned off the T.V. and laughed.

"Hey Charlie! I can give you a full week! Marsilla is out, she sprained her wrist." She fist pumped at the noshin of a full weeks worth of pay.

2 weeks afterward she frowned at the T.V. ~"And how did you find it Veruca?"~ Charlie knew she haddent found it on her own.

"The nerve of of some people, making their father stop working to get them a prize." Snorting at the idea she turned it off and slept.

"Charlie did you hear the third and fourth tickets have been found! Some girl named Violet and a boy named Mike." Charlie nodded as she focused on her task of apartment shopping.

The months had changed and September started to come to an end.

"Hey Charlie, the last ticket was found." She looked up at Mary and smiled "I'm sorry Mary maybe your luck will change. Losing Harold and Joey to Dian and Sarah was the worst but still the days are looking up."

Walking out the café Charlie went to Bills Candy Shop, as the bell chimed she went to the counter "Hello Bill, can I have a plain Wonka?" Bill smiled as he handed over the bar. "Since the contest is over I don't have to hide them anymore." Giggling Charlie started to open the chocolate.

"Did you hear! That Russian faked the last ticket!" Charlie froze before glancing down at her bar "Yeah we need to buy everything quickly!"

Tucking the bar into her coat Charlie walked out. Keeping at her even pace she went back to Marys and sat down.

Minutes passed before Charlie pulled out the bar and finished unwrapping it with a glee found on any child. Slowly pealing back the wrapper the flash of gold sent her into a fit of laughter "I have it the last golden ticket!" Slipping it from the chocolate she started to eat the bar well reading the back.

"Yah da, yah da 1st of October, 10AM don't be late..." She froze "Holy Sugar Cane! The 1st is tomorrow!" Shaking with glee she tucked the ticket into her coat and slipped into bed.

Morning came and she skipped to the factory dressed in a plum t-shirt, beige jeans, and brown high tops, pale green coat fighting the chill.

Hundreds of people, thousands maybe from all over the world stood packed in the square police keeping them from the winners. Coming to a stop at the first policeman Charlie showed him her ticket letting her walk to the others without having to be squashed by the crowd.

"Who are you?" Charlie turned slightly to the voice a small boy probly not even 7 had asked "I'm Charlie, Charlie Bucket. An you must be Mike." The boy nodded as he took in her outfit. "I see you like cowboys, do you hope to be one when you grow up?" Mike looked surprised "You mean that I can?" Charlie smiled.

Bending down to his eye level she whispered "I believe anything is possible if you try hard enough, don't you?"

With that she turned back to the front a small grin threatening to take over her face.

Not being able to stand or sit for long she started to walk around the cleared circle, on the 5th round someone caught her attention.

"Hello I'm Violet!" Looking at the girl Charlie smiled "My name is Charlie." "I'm going to be the world record holder of Chewing Gum! What about you!" She tilted her head "Who knows, I don't want to be one thing in life. It would be boring." Violet sniffed at Charlie before turning around.

"Hallow, I am Augustus Gloop. Who are you?" Charlie waved as she passed "Charlie" she kept walking.

"You there stop walking!" Not even glancing at the girl she knew was Veruca Salt Charlie started to cartwheel back to her spot as the clock read 9:58.

The clock rang out 10 chimes as the door to the factory swung open with no one there, a soft clunking reached Charlie's ears.

Narrowing her eyes she watched a plum coloured blur come into view. Straightening Charlie stared as he came out the one and only amazing choclateir, Willy Wonka...

A/N: Done~! Chapter uno of Charlie's Candyman is finally finished! I have to say that I had to talk myself into writing this fic, originally it was going to be a short, short one-shot but, I said screw it and started this. Anyway so I don't ramble, Hello Goodbye!

BlackoSun Out!


End file.
